warriorsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Forest Code
Intro The Dark Forest code is similar to the warrior code, in fact, it's actually just another version of it, it was created by a Dark Forest cat named Tigerstar - originally from Thunderclan, but after he died, he became very eager to take revenge on the warrior clans, so when his great-great-great grandchildren are born, he made them to take over the clans and then invented a new code for them, a cruel code called the Dark Forest Code. The Dark Forest code consists of 16 different rules that have to be followed by all clan cats no matter what. 'The Dark Forest Code' 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life and may not have friendship in any other clan. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory, unless your clan’s life depends on it. ''' '''3. The strongest gets to eat first, the weakest eats last, but the leader always eats first. 4. A kit must be apprenticed at four moons old. ''' '''5. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name to give thanks to the Dark Forest. 6. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 7. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before the leader is on its last life. 8. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon to discuss fighting matters, fight only when necessary. 9. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Kill all trespassing cats. 10. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, unless its not from his/her own clan. 11. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code, and obey at all times and cost. ''' '''12. A warrior kills to survive a battle and to be honored by its clan. 13. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet nor will it mate with one. 14. All cats have to contribute to the clan, otherwise, they shall be killed or exiled. 15. All cats in a clan must have pure warrior blood. Additional Rules * All Clan cats must acknowledge that Dark Forest controls Clan life, and to deny their existence would be to violate the warrior code. * If a clan is defeated in battle, then the clan that won gets what they want. Punishments * All those who breaks the Dark Forest code would be exiled or even killed if that cat is a full-grown * If the cat is an apprentice, then it shall forever be exiled (unless with leader's permission). In the Roleplay In the Wiki Fanon Roleplay, the Dark Forest Code should be respected at all times if one cat doesn't wan't to be punished. If you don't want to follow the code but still want to roleplay in the Fanon Roleplay, then don't worry, there is this special clan that's rebelling against the Dark Forest, and if you would like to join them, click here. But even if you don't join this special clan, you still don't have to follow it, after all, like the warrior code, you can still break them which will make the roleplay even more exciting.